freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Blog de usuário:Eliatan S. Pereira/FNaF, todos os mistérios explicados......?
Olá galera! Esse post é muito especial para mim afinal se trata de uma teoria que vem martelando em minha cabeça a um certo tempo e resolvi compartilhar ela com vocês. Depois de ler pela milésima vez varias teorias dos meus colegas da Wikia BR, bem como vários videos de canais como the games theorist, eu cheguei a uma teoria bastante complexa e que a primeira vista parece meio louca mas que promete solucionar varias falhas existentes nas duas teorias mais cotadas atualmente, essa teoria que estou postando é uma versão bastante alterada da teoria de sonho que possui vários elementos da teoria de linha do tempo, desde já agradeço a atenção e peço desculpa por ter de faze-los ler um texto bem grande pois essa será uma teoria enorme já que tem a função de esplanar vários detalhes, principalmente os detalhes que enfraquecem as duas teorias que foram anteriormente citadas. Essa teoria tem como base o fato de que depois de ter sua cabeça mordida por Fredbear o Garoto Chorão não teria entrado em coma, os animatrônicos Freddy, Bonnie, Chica e Foxy teriam sido criados bem como o restaurante Freddy Fazbear Pizza teria existido e que acidentes teriam ocasionado seu fechamento, que o garoto esteve consciente e que as noites que nos jogamos durante todos os FNaF's são pesadelos gerados pela mente do garoto baseadas não somente em suas memorias relativas ao trauma mas também a novas informações que ele recebe referente ao restaurante bem como suas proximidades. Prova 1: O restaurante... Bem antes de tudo a teoria do sonho atual explica que todos os jogos se baseiam em fatos ocorridos antes da mordida então porque de uma hora para outra seu subconsciente teria alterado o nome do restaurante de Fredbear Family Dinner para Freddy Fazbear Pizza, não existe uma explicação logica em nenhuma teoria de sonho de nenhum teorista que aborde esse fato, já que o acidente ocorreu no Family Dinner as memorias do garoto de maneira logica ligariam o trauma a esse restaurante pois foi lá onde ocorreu o incidente e porque segundo a teoria traducional de sonho o restaurante Fazbear Pizza não existiria, logo não haveria nenhuma razão logica para que o local onde se passa o pesadelo do garoto sofra alterações. Prova 2: Design do quarto e dos escritórios... Bem a maioria das teorias de sonho se referem ao design do comodo do quarto jogo, e dos escritórios dos outros três jogos como tendo sido baseados em uma mistura do design do quarto do garoto visto nos minigames do quarto jogo com seu quarto na UTI do hospital. Considerando essas teorias isso é impossível, devido ao simples fato de que caso o garoto estivesse mesmo em coma, ele não teria a capacidade de notar a arquitetura do quarto bem como os objetos que o compõem, já que a maioria dessas teorias colocam detalhes como o ventilador e o telefone como objetos presentes em todos os jogos por estarem no quarto do garoto, no entanto esses objetos somente aparecem durante o pesadelo do garoto eles não existem no quarto real dele, logo também seriam objetos pertencentes ao quarto do hospital os quais o garoto não poderia notar estando em coma, e mais uma coisa bastante interessante, vocês já notaram como Springtrap observa o guarda através do vidro do escritório durante qualquer noite no terceiro jogo? Qualquer semelhança com os quartos de UTI de muitos filmes onde o visitante observa o paciente bem como o paciente despede-se dos visitantes antes ou depois de processos operatórios não é mera conhecidência, outro detalhe que não poderia ser notado por alguém em coma já que ele não teria consciência de estar sendo observado através do vidro. Prova 3: As datas do cheque e os valores de pagamento... Durante os dois primeiros jogos apos uma conturbada semana o guarda noturno recebe o seu mais que merecido salario pela semana trabalhada mais as horas extras, nada de anormal de que isso ocorra num sonho, no entanto isso não apareceria de forma alguma num sonho de uma pessoa que já esta em coma a vários anos, ou vai dizer agora que ele imagina valores de salários e datas precisamente iguais a valores reais? Isso seria impossível ou ele conhecia os valores e esse foram adicionados a seus sonhos por serem memorias recentes ou o cheque é real, bom se considerarmos os easter eggs que serão abordados mais a frente poderíamos assinalar a primeira opção como mais viável. Prova 4: Um estudo da mente e do acidente ocorrido em 83... Ok, depois de um estudo sobre sonhos, funções do cérebro e imagens da mordida, depois de uma analise destes fatos a conclusão encontrada, analisando as áreas mais afetadas, que parecem ter sido o cortéx e o tronco cerebral, as lesões nesta área causariam perda de movimento dos membros bem como perda de movimentos involuntários, redução drásticas das capacidades de compreensão e raciocínio e afetariam também os sentidos como visão, audição e etc. Dessa forma podemos admitir que apos esse incidente o garoto teria ficado em uma especie de "estado vegetativo" ou com sequelas gravíssimas que que afetam todo o sistema cognitivo alem de baixa capacidade de raciocínio e compreensão de informações, quanto ao estudo cabível ao sonho, bem o subconsciente humano é bem complicado e se fosse para explicar tudo eu teria que fazer um Crtl+C Crlt+V de uma pagina bem grande, então pra resumir podemos afirmar que os sonhos são reflexões de memorias ou desejos recentes vivenciados por uma pessoa, baseados em memorias que podem ser alterados pelo subconsciente dependendo da situação onde aquelas memorias se passaram ou os sentimentos que estão relacionadas a elas, isso é também uma forma de defesa do cérebro que faz com que uma pessoa involuntariamente "esqueça" memorias relativas a certos incidentes, principalmente os traumáticos o que seria uma explicação para o motivo de cada FNaF ter um espaço de tempo de alguns anos entre um jogo e outro pois a memoria do garoto sobre o incidente acordava os pesadelos quando ele recebia novas noticias referentes a acidentes ocorridos nas proximidades do restaurante, devido suas próprias memorias ele criava versões distorcidas das noticias que recebia e logo essas versões distorcidas seriam os minigames que aparecem desde o segundo jogo. Prova 5: Ok outro minigame...A maioria de teoristas de sonhos definem que os minigames do segundo e terceiro jogos seriam apenas distorções criadas pela mente do garoto como uma forma de se conformar com uma possível punição que os garotos mereceriam, no entanto na maioria desses minigames o numero de corpos é sempre cinco, de fato não existe uma explicação realmente convincente sobre os papeis dos minigames nestas teorias tradicionais. Ao mesmo tempo os teoristas de linha de tempo defendem que eles seriam representações de fatos que realmente ocorreram, no entanto considerar os minigames assim gera um conflito com os indícios dos easter eggs presentes no quarto jogo, logo o que seriam os minigames? Vamos observar melhor o seu conteúdo, na maioria dos minigames temos um assassino que por motivos recentemente revelados aparece com a cor roxa, bem apos algumas dica deixadas por Scoth Cawthon a comunidade chegou a conclusão de que roxo seria a cor das sombras que aparecem durante o jogo e que por tanto o homem dos minigames teria aquela cor não por que fosse roxo ou porque estava vestindo uma roupa de cor roxa, mas sim porque o garoto não sabia quem ele era sendo que ele podia nem sequer ser um assassino mas a criança o imaginou assim apos ter visto ele fazendo algo em um canto escuro, e passou a observar ele como alguém mal, quanto aos minigames, essa figura roxa sempre aparece assassinando alguma criança ou correndo atras dos animatrônicos, no entanto nos primeiros jogos panfletos na pizzaria mostravam historias sobre crianças desaparecidas na pizzaria, e sobre um suspeito que foi preso para acareação e solto por falte de provas, nos temos também Foxy como sendo dado fora de operação por ser um plush sem cabeça no quarto do garoto chorão mais que em seu próprio minigame aparece em operação realizando um show para a plateia que eram crianças e que foram assassinadas, sem falar em inúmeros outros minigames que relatam esse fato em locais diferente e por motivos diferentes, mais qual o motivo? Nós podemos entender que o homem roxo causava medo na criança e por mais que não estivese relacionado ao incidente a criança ainda podia ligar ele as lendas urbanas como o causador das mortes, mas por que então o garoto tem aquelas visões e aquelas noticias aparecem nos corredores da pizzaria? A resposta não é tão simples mas tentarei explicar da melhor maneira possível, o fato é que os incidente ocorrido nos minigames ocorreram, mas nem de longe foram sequer parecidos com suas representações dentro da memoria do garoto, lembram-se da prova acima onde eu disse que os minigames são versões destorcidas das noticias que ocorriam na região, pois sim o mais provável é que sua mente altere as informações de acordo com as situações que ele vivenciou fazendo com que a noticia de que 5 pessoas desapareceram nas proximidades de um restaurante se torne um minigame onde ele enxerga a situação de acordo com todas as lendas sobre o restaurante que ele ouviu de uma forma grotesca e distorcida, que fariam por tanto ele reviver seu trauma e acordar os pesadelos mais uma vez. Prova 6: The phone guy (o cara do telefone)... "Hello, hello hello, hum... i am confused about who am I...." Muitas teorias informam que o cara do telefone poderia ser uma personalidade criada pelo subconsciente do garoto baseado no medico que o atendia devido a suas falas, e ao fato de sua gravação aparecer no meio do pesadelo do garoto enquanto ele estava no hospital logo a primeira gravação onde o cara do telefone fala para o garoto que ele não precisaria se preocupar com nada que daria tudo certo, bem se considerarmos todas as informações técnicas dadas em suas gravações poderíamos considerar essa informação errada, basta ter como base as gravações do terceiro jogo, diferente dos jogo anteriores as fitas que ele deixou gravada não ensinam nem se quer se dirigem ao garoto são de fato fitas de instrução contendo informações técnicas como o modo de operação e a segurança que é necessária ao utilizar os trajes tanto no modo animatrônico quanto no modo traje de mascote que os funcionários usavam, por que então o garoto ouve essas fitas durante seus pesadelos? Meio obvio, o mais provável é que ele escutou as fitas de áudio que ensinavam a usar os animatrônicos já que seu pai ou responsável era funcionário do restaurante e por esse motivo ele frequentava o local com frequência e poderia acabar tendo acesso ao as fitas de treinamento, no entanto porque então as fitas dos dois primeiros jogos são gravadas para o garoto diretamente? Respondo com uma pergunta, um garoto admira seu pai ou se sentiria orgulhoso sendo como seu pai é? Muitas crianças responderiam que sim e se você captou minha linha de raciocínio já sabe o que eu acabei de supor, sim o cara do telefone que o jogador ouve durante o jogo teria sido criado pelo subconsciente do garoto baseado em seu próprio pai, é por isso que ele sabe tanto sobre os animatrônicos e também por que ele o ensina como se defender, também o motivo dele parece feliz ou preocupado em certas ocasiões, e mesmo que tudo esteja dando errado e vá acabar mal ele diz que esta tudo bem e que não há nada com que o garoto possa se preocupar, como uma forma de acalmar o garoto. Explicaria também porque o garoto se veria como guarda noturno pois seu próprio pai trabalhava no restaurante com os animatrônicos e assim o garoto se sentiria mais seguro se tivesse ajuda de alguém importante em que ele confia e que daria segurança a ele, mas como existe chance dessa afirmação ser feita? Pois num easter egg no quarto onde o purple man aparece ajudando um funcionario a se vestir de springbonnie quando o garoto passa em frente aos dois ele para de chorar, sabendo que o purple man causava medo no garoto e por isso ele o via daquele jeito, logo o homem vestido de animatronico seria o pai da criança que parecia lhe despertar tanta confiança que deu a ele forças para enfrentar seus próprios medos enquanto o easter egg durou, o que aconteceu depois tudo mundo sabe...."Tomorow is another day". Prova 7: Os easter eggs do quarto jogo e os animatrônicos... Bem como vocês já sabem os easter eggs do quarto jogo foram, depois das pistas deixadas por Scotth Cawthon em seu site, o estopim para a teoria dos sonhos tão logo grande parte de objetos que aparecem em toda a serie, bem como os animatrônicos e seus plushies e toys podem ser vistos nesse jogo como a mangle e a chica sem bico o que criou a tesse de que os toy animatronics seriam baseados nestes brinquedos, que os animatrônicos padrões nunca foram animatronicos e sim plushies baseados num desenho animados que sendo assim os únicos animatrônicos reais foram Fredbear e Springbonnie e tambem que Foxy era um animatronico descontinuado devido a seu plushie estar sem cabeça, primeiro especificamente quanto a Foxy isso é impossivel pois como anteriormente mencionado ele aparece num minigame em operação logo ele não poderia ao mesmo tempo estar em operação e fora de operação, se estava em operação e passou a ser inoperante outro fato que não esta ligado ao plushie sem cabeça ocorreu, quanto aos toy animatronics é bem provavel que eles tenham sido sim criados pela mente do garoto a partir da lembrança dos brinquedos, mas o que desencadearia essas alucinações? Somente o simples fato de eles serem brinquedos baseados nos animatrônicos seriam suficientes para fazer com que ele tenha pesadelos com esses brinquedos versão animatronicos? A resposta esta na analise dos animatrônicos Freddie, Bonnie, Chica e Foxy, vamos observar um caso em especifico, tendo em mente que a forma que Bonnie (em seu plush) aparece no quarto jogo seria sua forma original (não estou me referindo a nightmarebonnie), imaginem como seria o Bonnie do segundo jogo se ele estivesse completo, com seu rosto e as partes que faltam e compare com o Bonnie do primeiro jogo, diferente não é? PORQUE? Se ele tinha pesadelos com os animatrônicos porque a necessidade de alterar detalhes insignificantes como o modelo e a cor do animatrônico? Todos nos sabemos que o Bonnie original era azul não roxo, por qual razão então ele imagina esse animatrônico sendo roxo nos cutscenes do segundo jogo que mostra o primeiro restaurante, azul de novo no segundo restaurante e de novo roxo no terceiro restaurante? Qual a necessidade disso, não seria por acaso uma indicação que ocorreram reais alterações físicas nos animatrônicos nos quais o garoto se baseou para imaginar o design dos animatrônicos através dos jogos e que essas mesmas alterações quando chegaram ao conhecimento do garoto serviram de base para a criação por parte da mente dele dos toy animatronics bem como o design do demais animatrônicos. Sendo assim seria correto afirmar que apesar de os toys animatronics provavelmente não passem de invenções da mente do garoto, Freddy, Chica, Bonnie e Foxy provavelmente foram sim animatrônicos não apenas pelúcias e que durante seu tempo de operação passaram por varias alterações em suas características físicas enquanto os animatrônicos Golden Freddy e Springtrap foram criados com base nas distorções de seus modelos originais. Resta um mistério a ser cogitado The Puppet, esse personagem tem papel importante na historia e enquanto as teorias de sonho atual o retratem como a parte da mente do garoto que tenta resolver as coisas nos temos uma duvida, qual a função desta marionete na historia deste jogo? Bom como podemos observar o desejo de Puppet de resolver a situação pode ser aplacada pela sua ira com relação a purple man, basta observar sua reação nos quadros finais de seu jumpscare e sua aparência no terceiro jogo, sua real personalidade é de uma criatura cheia de raiva e tristeza que tenta a todo custo vingar-se de um assassino que o colocou naquela situação e faz isso despertando almas de outras crianças assassinadas dentro dos demais animatrônicos, aparentemente Puppet é mais que somente uma vontade de resolver aquela situação ele seria uma representação de todos os sentimentos do garoto com relação a situação e as partes envolvidas nela, e que sua forma de marionete seria devido a indeterminação de como ou porque seus sentimentos o afetavam e aquilo o assustava e era algo que ele precisava manter trancado, o motivo de The Puppet ter a forma de uma marionete é porque essa é a forma mais próxima de uma pessoa sem ser de fato uma e porque o garoto não se via resolvendo a situação a partir da estética que Puppet representava. Prova 8: O despertar.... antes de tudo gostaria de dizer que eu devo essa parte inteira ao canal The Game Theorist e a teoria postada por eles, Bem essa parte aborda um fato que é descrito como negligenciado pela maioria dos teoristas que é o som que o jogador ouve a finalizar uma noite, um som de badalar e a comemoração de crianças, a comemoração não é díficil de imaginar de onde tenha vindo já que a mordida ocorreu em sua própria festa, enquanto ao badalar do relógio, simples pois esse é o objeto que se encontra ao fim do corredor do quarto do garoto, mas reparem o barulho que o jogador ouve no quarto jogo é de alarme digital, uma indicação que ele estava no hospital e nos outros jogos o relógio, indicio de que ele estava em sua casa, no entanto para que ele pudesse notar tanto o relógio quanto o alarme ao despertar ele não poderia estar em coma, pois segundo os especialistas uma pessoa em coma pode receber estimulos de varios tipos mas seu cérebro não possui a capacidade de processar as informações estando em tais condições e como sabemos esse é o sinal que nos indica que estamos livres do pesadelo.... por hora. Conclusão: Ufa demorou.... Bem pra finalizar vou fazer uma sintese da teoria, segundo esta teoria apos a mordida sofrida por fredbear o garoto chorão não passou para um estado de coma, ele passou a sofrer sequelas graves que alteravam suas faculdades mentais podendo deixar o garoto incapacitado de compreender a diferença entre as informações que a ele chegavam e as distorções que seu cerebro realizava sobre elas, cita também que tanto os animatronicos Freddy, Chica,Bonnie e Foxy quanto o restaurante Fazbear Pizza existiram e que ocorreram incidentes em suas proximidades e que foram as distorções da mente do garoto com relação a essas informações que deram origem a maioria dos minigames ( exceto os minigames de good ending do terceiro jogo que parecem muito mais uma forma de perdão do personagem principal com relação ao seu irmão e os amigos dele) que purple man na verdade era uma figura cridada pelos medos da criança bem como pelas lendas urbanas que lhe contaram, e que os demais animatronicos com a excessão de The puppet foram baseados em memorias que ele tinha sobre brinquedos e pessoas que moravam em seu bairro, quanto a puppet ele seria uma representação de todos os desejos e sentimentos do garoto relativos a situação ( incluindo os sentimentos negativos) e que seus pesadelos brotariam de seus medos, das lendas que lhe contaram, de sua memoria e do trauma causado pela mordida e que finalmente a razão daqueles pesadelos sempre retornarem depois de um certo tempo deve-se a sua sanidade estar em prova. "Madness comes in various formes" a loucura vem em varias formas, frase deixada por Scoth Cawthon em seu site a um mês atras. Então é isso espero que vocês tenham gostado, espero que deixem suas opiniões e comentários e gostaria de agradecer a atenção e me desculpar pelo tamanho imenso desta teoria. Muito Obrigado e tenham um bom dia ;P Categoria:Posts de blog